


if this is love.

by evenstarz



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, M/M, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: poetry.
Relationships: Caspian/Peter Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. things that i miss.

things that i miss.

dark hair.  
bronze eyes.  
a fierce fire that has  
yet to be put out.

in my dreams  
i can touch him.  
in my dreams we  
have a chance.

but when i wake,  
the cold light of  
reality hits me  
and i understand   
that i cannot love  
him. i am gone.

i often wonder   
how life would look  
if i had stayed.

things that i miss.


	2. high king peter, the magnificent.

high king peter, the magnificent.

that is what they called me.  
a golden crown  
was placed upon me.  
and within moments,  
i lost that crown.

i am nothing   
without the crown.   
i am simply a boy.

i do not want to be  
a normal boy.  
i am a king.   
i am high king peter   
the magnificent.  
i have won battles.  
killed enemies.  
been loved by my people.

and there is nothing   
to show for it.  
nothing but a boy,  
who has lost his way.

high king peter, the magnificent.


	3. wilted roses.

wilted roses.

when i was young  
and the war had yet  
to begin, my mother  
grew roses.   
i watched as they   
wilted over time. 

i am beginning   
to wilt as well.  
i find myself  
hating aslan.  
hating him for sending   
me away.   
hating him for  
forcing me to leave  
caspian. 

because of him,  
i am no longer   
a king. i am   
no more than a   
wilted rose. 

i am rotting  
from the inside.  
please, don’t  
make me rot.

wilted roses.


End file.
